


An IgNoct Triptych

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluffy Moments, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Roadtrip, Temporary Death, Triptych, canon fix it, if I say sorry I’d be lying, mention of the oracle, more comfort than hurt but the pain is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Three short stories, each set in a different point in Ignis and Noct’s lifetimes.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zwill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwill/gifts).



Noctis was attacked as a young boy, the trauma on his body had injured his leg and left a large scar on his back; when he was particularly tired, especially after a long physical training session, his limp became more obvious. The young prince could usually disguise it and most of his classmates merely thought he had a slightly strange walk at times, but today, it was quite obvious. Noctis was exhausted from training with both of his older retainers and his mid-term exams were wearing him down further, so his walking had become more difficult and he knew that his classmates had noticed.

He hobbled out of his history of Lucis class, backpack slung over one shoulder, heavy from the mountain of textbooks inside it and slowly walked towards his locker. Two boys from his class had been quizzing him over his walk, “ _ what's wrong with the Prince?”, “we have a crippled future King!”, “Noctis, the limping King.”  _

Noctis usually ignored any cruel comments at school, boys his age were constantly trying to get a reaction out of him, and he had been taught from a young age to never react to the taunts - he was the prince and therefore had to rise above it. The same two teens followed him towards his locker, more cruel jibes being shouted at his back as he slowly approached it. 

“Noctis, where’s your bodyguards now?” One taunted, loud enough that he must have been close to Noct. 

He had had enough, Noct dropped his bag to the ground, the loud thud from the heavy books making both boys pursuing him pause. He turned and saw that they wore cruel smirks, and their eyes glinted with entertainment - they were having fun being bullies. Noct knew he shouldn’t say anything, that he shouldn’t have even reacted but the comments and the taunts were getting to be too much, he took a deep breath, preparing to bite back at the smirking pair.

_ “Noct” _

Ignis turned the corner, his eyes scanned the hallway, going over Noctis and the two boys who had suddenly paled. Noctis took a deep breath, he was quite capable of taking care of the situation, but now he wouldn’t have to. 

“I assume you two are here to help His Highness carry his books, his locker is just there,” Ignis points to the end of the corridor, where a wall of lockers is situated. He watched as the two bullies scurried forward and picked up Noct’s bag and the books that had fallen out of it. Ignis maintained his stuffiest ‘royal advisor’ persona as he watched the two boys, equal ages to Noct, do as they were told and proceed to scatter.

“Are you alright, Noct?” He asked quietly, once the two boys had gone. He scanned Noct up and down, checking for any signs of physical harassment but could see none. He could however, see the the signs that his frustration about ready to explode - the prince’s anger was quick to ignite but equally quick to diffuse again; Ignis placed the bag and books inside the locker they had just reached, assessing Noct’s limp as they walked.  _ A bit of rest should help him, _ he thought _.  _ “We can skip training this afternoon, I’ll inform Gladio that you need to rest this evening, due to your leg hurting.”

Noctis sagged with relief, though he and Gladio had had a rocky start years ago, they now understood one another and Noct never wanted to let a friend down, he also wanted to prove himself as a skilled fighter, just to be able to put both Gladio and Iggy on their asses. What other goal would a fourteen year old prince aim for in his training? 

“Thanks, Iggy. Home time?” He looked at his future advisor, an expression he could only describe as ‘puppy dog eyes’ plastered on his face. He was hoping he’d confirm that they could go home now, rather than going through his homework from the day in the library as they usually did. 

Ignis sighed, letting Noct know he was about to get his own way, “alright, Noct, let’s go home.” They walked out of the building, and climbed into the sleek, black vehicle that had come from the Citadel; his father always had a car ready to take him home, should anything be wrong at school. They put their seatbelts on, and the car smoothly pulled away, the soft rumbling of the engine making Noct’s exhaustion hit all over again. He rested his head back, and sleepily reached a hand out towards Ignis’, trying his best to be sneaky. His heart skipped a beat when he felt Ignis curl his fingers around his hand.

Both found comfort in one another, a simple touch, or a look was enough to reassure the other when the pressures of their lives became too heavy. Noct fell into a deep sleep on the drive home, hand twined with his friends. 


	2. Roadtrip

Ignis had sent Prompto and Gladio out to hunt, they needed some meat for the evening's meal and he knew that Noctis needed to let some steam off, he had been emotionally closed off since the news of Insomnia falling, and his father's death, had broken. It had been a few days since they had learnt of what had happened, in that time, they had met with Cor and been sent to search for the royal arms. Weapons that would help Noct take back their home. 

Noctis was now fast asleep in the tent, his tossing and turning had disturbed the rest of the group. Gladio was understandably grouchy and Prompto had, thankfully, offered to go running with him for his morning work out - he’d be happier when they returned, especially being able to test his hunting skills afterwards. Now, Ignis had to try to wake the sleeping prince and do what he could to help him. They were all struggling to accept the news of their home falling and the certainty that friends and colleagues had perished alongside family, but Noct was hit particularly hard and it was helping no-one on their journey. No matter how much they wanted to allow him to deal with it in his own time, they all had a job to do. So he crouched down and reentered the tent, breakfast in hand. 

“Noct…” he whispered, gently shaking Noct’s shoulder and only getting a moan in return. 

“Mmm…”

“Come on, it’s just me and you, I’ve prepared your favourite for breakfast,” Ignis held the fried egg and bacon sandwich in front of his face, his eyes still shut. Noctis opened one eye when the smell had wafted over to him.

“Dirty tactics, Specs. Very dirty tactics,” he muttered, trying to feign annoyance and failing. He sat up, and took the offering silently, eating quickly and avoiding eye contact. Noctis knew when his advisor was up to something. 

Ignis relaxed slightly, sitting down and using cleaning his glasses as a distraction. Once the breakfast had been finished, he tried to pry open Noct’s emotions; something he knew could very well ignite his temper instead.

“How are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine, Ignis. Don’t worry about me.” 

Ignis pursed his lips, but knew he had to keep trying, “Noct, you had nightmares all night, worse than your usual ones; they come in and out as you sleep and you rest a bit better than you did last night. Do you want to talk about them?” 

Noct picked at his fingernails, silently. He whispered, “I keep dreaming about my father’s death and about our home burning and crumbling.” He looked at Ignis, fresh tracks of tears wetting his cheeks. Ignis had suspected as much, his own father had died when he was a child, but it wasn’t a violent death as they imagined King Regis had suffered. He reverted back to his comforting strategies from when they were children. 

Ignis shifted across to sit side-by-side with Noct and wrapped one arm around his shoulders. “Come on, let it out, Gladio and Prompto won’t be back for a while yet, they’re running and then hunting.”

Noct crumbled. His shoulders shook with the force of his emotions, the heat from Ignis’ arm grounding him but he needed more. He scooted over a little more, pressing against Ignis as much as possible and burying his face in his chest. 

Slowly, Ignis reclined so they were both lying on the ground, the thin tent base shielding them from the cold rock underneath. He soothingly rubbed one hand up and down Noct’s back, letting him expel all of the pent up emotions that he had kept bottled up. His tears slowly dried up as he took comfort from being held. Ignis was always there, he was more than his advisor, retainer and friend. He was family, and Noct loved him. 

By the time Gladio and Prompto returned, both men were fast asleep in the tent, Noct still in Ignis' embrace. Their friends smiled at the sight and zipped the tent door back up. They could take a moment to rest. 


	3. Dawn

Ignis was on his knees, his head bowed. 

Noct's body was pinned to the Lucian throne, his body slumped like a broken marionette. For the first time, Ignis was truly thankful for his blindness; the vision from a decade ago in Altissia showed him the sight that was before him, but being here now? He was grateful he didn't have to observe it with his own eyes, it would be too much for him to bear. 

He prayed to any and all of the Gods at once, hoping more than anything that Noctis would come back to him. 

A soft voice whispered around him, “the True King’s destiny fulfilled, your prayer will be answered. By the Gods, and the will of the Oracle, the King is returned to the living. Darkness has been banished, now the King of Light is needed to rebuild our star. To lead it once more.” Gentiana placed one hand on Ignis’s head, “open your eyes, advisor,  _ see _ once more.” 

He raised his head and opened his eyes, refusing to believe his sight was returned. The light invaded his vision, causing a sharp pain to shoot through his head - ten years of darkness had preceded him, he was no longer used to seeing the light. 

Despite Gentiana’s words, he would not believe that Noct was back until he saw him. 

He gazed upwards, looking at the throne. Regis’ sword was gone, and Noct was opening his eyes. 

Ignis felt his breath rush out of him as he saw Noctis come back, the light of his life returning from the dead. 

“Ignis…? I, I don’t understand. I died.” Noctis looked at his advisor desperately, and with panic in his eyes. He knew he wasn’t meant to be alive. 

Ignis felt tears streaming down his face still, the emotion behind them now one of pure joy rather than sorrow. They had slowly accepted their feelings before the group reached Altissia, his injury afterwards affecting them both as he had to learn to live without his sight, but the feelings were still there. Now, after a decade of separation and Noct’s destiny being fulfilled, Ignis allowed his emotions to control his actions. Something that he never usually allowed; to be the King’s advisor was to be above the reign of emotions. 

Ignis rose quickly, taking the two strides to reach the throne and placed his hands on either side of Noct’s face, leaning in for a passionate kiss; all of the last ten years of pain and struggle came to the forefront of his mind, the kiss being his way of saying ‘ _ welcome back.’  _

Noctis started crying as he realised the light had returned, and so had he. Ignis started to pull away but Noct reached out, the fear of being in the cold hands of death overpowering him; Ignis was warm, alive, and most importantly,  _ his. _

His love.

His family.

His  _ home.  _

“What do we do now?” Noct whispered, hands gripping Ignis’ like a vice. “If I’m alive, then I’m the King. We need to rebuild, make Insomnia the city it once was, with you by my side, we can do it, right Specs?” 

Ignis chuckled, that was his Noct, cracking a joke to lighten the mood. He had picked up the habit from Prompto, his best friend always was able to lighten any situation with a few words. Ignis had always appreciated the skill, as it was one of the few he did not have. 

He helped Noct stand up, his legs were clearly stiff as he groaned slightly as the muscles were forced to work once more. Back on his feet, Noctis wrapped both arms around Ignis, breathing in his scent and letting his joy take over once more. They both jumped together as the large, heavy doors to the throne room were pushed open loudly and the two missing members of their group ran in. 

Prompto jumped up excitedly and let out a loud cheer, “Noct! You’re really back!” 

Gladio cried and laughed at the sharpshooter’s energetic greeting, smiling at their embrace by the throne. There had been no secrets between them for over ten years, so Iggy and Noct were openly ecstatic at being back in one another’s arms. The friends all came together at the base of the steps in front of the throne and crashed together into a group hug, Noctis being crushed under three pairs of arms smothering him. 

He knew he could take on anything with Ignis’ love and support and his two best friends at his back.

**Author's Note:**

> I respond to all comments ❤️ 
> 
> I’m also on twitter and tumblr as @whythekwehnot


End file.
